1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to product information devices and, more particularly, to a system and a method for authentication of the contents of containers, such as wine bottles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, wine bottles are identified by information labels glued on the bodies of the bottles near respective bases thereof. Some bottles are also authenticated by means of authentication symbols integrally formed on the bottle itself.
One drawback of these conventional bottle authentication systems resides in the fact that they do not prevent one from opening a bottle and substituting the contents thereof with a product of less value before re-encapsulating the bottle.
There is, thus, a need for a new authenticating system and method for guaranteeing the originality of a container""s contents, as opposed to the originality of the container itself.
It is therefore an aim of the present invention to provide an authentication system which enhances the resistance to tampering or adulteration of the contents of a container, such as a wine bottle.
It is also an aim of the present invention to provide such an authentication system which provides product information while the container is still closed.
It is a further aim of the present invention to provide a new method for authenticating the contents of a container.
Therefore, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a system for authentication of the contents of a container assembly of the type having a container closed by a closure, the system comprising a data carrier adapted to be affixed to the container assembly so as to be damaged by attempts to remove the closure from the container, said data carrier containing encoded information on the contents of the container for allowing verification of the authenticity thereof while the container is still closed by the closure.
In accordance with a further general aspect of the present invention, there is provided a system for ensuring the authenticity of the contents of a bottle assembly having a bottle defining an opening closed by a cork, comprising a data carrier storing some encoded information that can be deciphered to confirm the authenticity of the contents of a closed bottle assembly tagged with said data carrier, wherein said data carrier includes at least one ID marker integrated into an anti-tampering device adapted to be non-removably secured to the bottle assembly so as to be damaged as a result of an attempt at removing the cork from the bottle.
In accordance with a further general aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of ensuring the originality of the contents of a container, comprising the steps of: providing a data carrier, encoding said data carrier with information on the contents of a container so that information carried by said data carrier is subsequently available for decoding in order to validate the originality of the contents of the container, and securing the container against adulteration of the contents thereof by affixing said data carrier to the container so that upon attempts of opening said container said data carrier will be damaged.